defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Winston Churchill
Winston Leonard Spencer Churchill (Blenheim Palace,Woodstock, 30 november 1874 – Londen, 24 januari 1965) was een Brits staatsman en schrijver die in 1953 de Nobelprijs voor literatuur kreeg. Churchill was een van de bekendste staatslieden van de 20e eeuw, vooral door zijn betrokkenheid bij de Eerste Wereldoorlog en zijn optreden als minister van Marine en premier van het Verenigd Koninkrijk gedurende de Tweede Wereldoorlog. 1874 - 1940 Sir Winston Churchill werd geboren in Blenheim Palace te Oxfordshire. Hij is een directe nakomeling van de in het Verenigd Koninkrijk beroemde John Churchill, de 1e hertog van Marlborough. Churchills vader was Lord Randolph Churchill, de derde zoon van de zevende hertog van Marlborough en in 1886 minister van financiën. Zijn moeder was Jennie Jerome, de dochter van de Amerikaanse miljonair Leonard Jerome. Churchill bezocht de Britse jongensschool Harrow, een iets minder bekende kostschool dan Eton College. Daarna vervolgde hij zijn opleiding aan de beroemde Koninklijke Militaire Academie te Sandhurst. In 1895 ging Churchill als militair waarnemer naar Cuba waar hij met de Spaanse troepen meeging, die de guerrilla probeerden de kop in te drukken. Hij was niet alleen militair waarnemer; hij schreef opgetogen over zijn vuurdoop op zijn 21e verjaardag in de '' 'Graphic Review' . Dankzij ex-minnaars van zijn moeder wist hij een aanstelling te regelen als verslaggever bij het neerslaan van een Pathaanse opstand in 1897 aan de Noordwestgrens van Brits-Indië, dus in het huidige Afghaans-Pakistaanse grensgebied. Hij schreef reportages voor '' 'The Pioneer ' en '' 'The Daily Telegraph' . Zijn boek over deze campagne, '' 'The Story of the Malakand Field Force' '', verscheen in december van dat jaar. Op 2 september 1898 was hij te Omdurman, nabij Khartoem in Soedan deelnemer aan de laatste echte cavaleriecharge van het Britse leger, dus op paarden. In een brief aan zijn moeder meldde Churchill dat hij zelf tenminste vijf en mogelijk zeven tegenstanders had gedood. Die cavaleriecharge was maar een side show van de slag bij Omdurman: het leger van kalief Abdullahi, de opvolger van de Mahdi (1844-1885), werd hoofdzakelijk met mitrailleurs vanaf schepen op de Nijl uitgeschakeld. In oktober was Churchill terug in Engeland, waar hij begon aan zijn tweedelige werk '' 'The River War' '', dat het jaar daarop werd gepubliceerd. Ook in de Tweede Boerenoorlog werkte Churchill als oorlogscorrespondent. Hij werd gevangen genomen door de Boeren die een hinderlaag hadden gelegd voor een Brits treinkonvooi. Hij slaagde er echter in te ontsnappen naar Lourenço Marques, het huidige Maputo in Mozambique. Eenmaal terug in het Verenigd Koninkrijk begon hij aan zijn carrière in de politiek. Van 1901 tot 1920 en van 1924 tot 1964 was hij lid van het Lagerhuis. In het begin was hij lid van de Conservative Party, maar omdat deze partij zich kantte tegen het principe van internationale vrije handel, ging hij in 1904 over naar de Liberal Party. In de jaren 1906 tot 1910 heeft hij de basis gelegd voor onder andere de werkeloosheidsverzekeringen, arbeidsbureaus, de onafhankelijkheid van Ierland en een forse beperking van de macht van het Hogerhuis (waarin geen gekozen vertegenwoordigers zitting hadden en hebben). Door onenigheid met de liberale premiers Asquith en Lloyd George keerde Churchil tijdens het interbellum terug naar het torykamp. In 1910 werd Churchill Minister van Binnenlandse Zaken en dient hij een verzoek in om ongeveer 100.000 ''"geestelijk gedegenereerde" mensen te steriliseren en een paar duizend anderen te laten werken in op te richten staatskampen. Dit "om het Engelse ras te redden van deze zich voortplantende inferieuren." In 1911 werd hij minister van Marine (First Lord of the Admiralty). Hij zou dit blijven tot in de Eerste Wereldoorlog. In die functie was hij lid van de Committee of Imperial Defense die samen met mensen als Edward Grey betrokken was bij de voorbereiding van de Britse strijdkrachten op de dreigende oorlog in Europa. Churchill en de First Sea Lord (Chef staf) Prins Louis von Battenberg zorgden ervoor dat de reusachtige Britse vloot in de zomer van 1914 na oefeningen niet uiteen ging en zo bij het uitbreken van de oorlog ogenblikkelijk inzetbaar was. Hij speelde in die tijd een belangrijke rol bij de ontwikkeling van de eerste Britse tank, de Mark I. Churchill was in 1915 een van de initiatiefnemers van de uiteindelijk rampzalige Gallipoli-landingen op de Dardanellen. Dit bezorgde hem in sommige (hem niet welgevallige) kringen de bijnaam "De slager van Gallipoli". Hij nam een groot deel van de verantwoordelijkheid op zich door af te treden als minister van Marine, hoewel de hoofdschuldigen de plaatselijke bevelhebbers waren. Toen er spoedig daarna een regering gevormd werd die uit alle partijen bestond, werd Churchill minister zonder portefeuille (Chancellor of the Duchy of Lancaster). Churchill voelde zich daar niet op zijn plaats en nam al snel weer ontslag uit de regering en voegde zich het leger. Hij diende aan het Westelijk front, maar bleef lid van het Lagerhuis. In 1917 werd hij minister van Munitie. Toen de Eerste Wereldoorlog was afgelopen was hij zowel Minister van Oorlog als minister van Luchtvaart geweest. Hij stelde in 1919 voor om gifgas te gebruiken "als experiment tegen weerspannige Arabieren." In zijn ogen was het gebruik van chemische wapens slechts "de toepassing van de Westerse wetenschap op moderne oorlogsvoering." Ook was hij er voorstander van om in te grijpen in de Russische revolutie. Hij zag het als zijn persoonlijke queeste om het Bolsjewisme "te wurgen bij de geboorte". Hij werd minister van Koloniën en was de ondertekenaar van het Engels-Ierse verdrag van 1921. In oktober 1921 werd bij Churchill de blindedarm verwijderd. Toen hij na de operatie bijkwam, was de regering gevallen en waren verkiezingen uitgeschreven. Bij deze verkiezingen verloor hij zijn zetel (voor het kiesdistrict Dundee). In 1924 kwam hij uit voor Epping, met Conservatieve steun. Churchill werd benoemd tot Chancellor of the Exchequer, minister van financiën. In 1925 werd hij weer lid van de Conservative Party. Bij de verkiezingen van 1929 werden de conservatieven verslagen. Door meningsverschillen werd Churchill geen leider van de partij. Toen de eerste Labour premier Ramsay MacDonald een coalitie-regering vormde was er geen plaats voor Churchill, die toen zijn tijd maar besteedde aan schrijven. Na 1933 was hij één van de weinigen in zijn land die voorzagen dat de opkomst van Nazi-Duitsland tot een nieuwe oorlog zou leiden, en pleitte voor een sterker leger. De slachtpartijen van de 'Great War' lagen echter nog zo vers in het geheugen, dat men de realiteit niet onder ogen wenste te zien. Hij was een fel tegenstander van Neville Chamberlain's 'appeasement' politiek. Zijn positie als roepende in de woestijn werd nog erger toen hij partij koos voor Eduard VIII bij diens dramatische keuze voor een huwelijk met de gescheiden vrouw Wallis Simpson, wat Eduard de troon kostte. In 1937 schreef Churchill het 70 jaar later opgedoken controversiële artikel 'How The Jews Can Combat Persecution' dat een verbod kreeg op publicatie. Hierin nam hij de joden onder meer kwalijk dat ze niet wilden integreren en teveel rente rekenden voor leningen (met gebruik van de term "Hebreeuwse bloedzuiger"), en dat ze daardoor hun vervolging zelf in de hand hebben gewerkt. Hij volgde hiermee de standpunten van de Engelse fascistische partij BUF, Oswald Mosley's British Union of Fascists, die een jaar eerder was opgericht, en anti-semitische rellen leidde in de Londense Cable Street. Nochtans was Churchill zeker geen antisemiet en correspondeerde hij veel met Joodse en zionistische prominenten. In de periode dat Von Ribbentrop de Duitse ambassadeur in London was, kwam het bij een dinner tot een incident toen Churchill opmerkte dat "het stompzinnig was om mensen te beoordelen op basis van toevalligheden zoals geboorte". De Tweede Wereldoorlog Toen de Tweede Wereldoorlog uitbrak werd Churchill benoemd als minister van Marine (First Lord of the Admiralty). Toen Neville Chamberlain als premier aftrad werd hij opgevolgd door Churchill. Zijn vriend, vertrouweling en krantenmagnaat Max Aitken werd toezichthouder over de vliegtuigproductie. Churchills toespraken waren een inspiratie voor het Britse volk. Zijn beroemde toespraak "I have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears and sweat" (vertaling: "Ik heb niets anders te bieden dan bloed, hard werk, tranen en zweet") (13 mei 1940) was zijn eerste toespraak als premier. Kort voor de Battle of Britain sprak hij deze legendarische woorden tot het Britse volk: "We shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender." (vertaling: "We zullen ons eiland verdedigen, wat het ook zal kosten, we zullen vechten op de stranden, We zullen vechten op de landingsplaatsen, we zullen vechten in de velden en op de straten, we zullen vechten in de heuvels. We zullen ons nooit overgeven.") Nadat het duidelijk werd dat de (lucht)slag om Engeland gewonnen was sprak hij in een toespraak de woorden:Never in the field of human conflict was so much owed by so many to so few (vertaling: "Nog nooit in de geschiedenis van de oorlogvoering hebben zovelen zoveel te danken gehad aan zo weinigen." Daarmee refereerde hij aan de piloten van het Britse Fighter Command, de Britse gevechtsvliegers.) Door zijn persoonlijke vriendschap met de Amerikaanse president Franklin Roosevelt was het Verenigd Koninkrijk verzekerd van de aanvoer van goederen via de Atlantische Oceaan. Het Verenigd Koninkrijk stak zich voor deze goederen wel diep in de schulden. Om de financiële situatie niet al te zeer aan te tasten werd tussen het VK en VS de Lend Lease-constructie bedacht: het Amerikaanse leger kreeg vrij toegang tot het Verenigd Koninkrijk en haar koloniën om daar legerbases op te zetten. Churchill richtte de SOE op, die operaties in vijandelijk gebied uitvoerde. De SOE viel onder de verantwoordelijkheid van het ministerie van oorlog dat geleid werd door Hugh Dalton. Ook de commando's werden opgericht. De meeste Special Forces in de wereld zijn georganiseerd naar het voorbeeld van deze commando's. Sommige van zijn militaire acties zijn controversieel. Tijdens de Grote Bengaalse Hongersnood van 1943 was Churchill op zijn best onverschillig, en er wordt gezegd dat hij er misschien (doordat hij niets deed) medeplichtig aan was. In Brits-Indië was echter de dreiging van de Japanse troepen nadat die Brits Birma ingenomen hadden steeds groter. Sommigen verwijten de Britten dat zij, doordat ze niets aan de hongersnoden deden, de tactiek van de verschroeide aarde toepasten. In 1943 besloot hij om Hamburg te bombarderen met vuurbommen, waarbij tenminste 48.000 burgers om het leven kwamen. Vervolgens huurde hij Britse wetenschappers in om voor een grotere Duitse stad "een andere weersvoorspelling te doen." Ook het bombardement op Dresden in februari 1945 was omstreden. Dresden was geen militair doelwit en tienduizenden burgers kwamen om. Churchill schreef later in zijn mémoires dat hij de illusie had dat Dresden "een communicatiecentrum voor het Oostfront" vormde. Churchill was ook één van de drijvende krachten achter de verdragen die de grenzen van de Europese en Aziatische landen van voor de Tweede Wereldoorlog veranderden. De grens tussen Noord-Korea en Zuid-Korea werd voorgesteld op de conferentie van Jalta, zoals ook de verwijdering van Japanse troepen uit dat gebied. Voorstellen voor de Europese grenzen werden pas gedaan in 1943 door Roosevelt en Churchill. De schikking was uiteindelijk te Potsdam door Churchill, Stalin en president Truman. Een van de bovengenoemde schikkingen ging over de grens van Polen en de Sovjet-Unie de zogenoemde Curzon-lijn, en de grens tussen Polen en Duitsland de Oder-Neissegrens. Ondanks het feit dat Polen het eerste land was dat zich tegen Adolf Hitler verzette, werden de grenzen vastgesteld door de grote drie (het Verenigd Koninkrijk, de Verenigde Staten en de Sovjet-Unie), zonder dat de Poolse regering hierin gekend werd. De Poolse soldaten voelden zich verraden. Onderdeel van de uiteindelijke schikking was het overbrengen van Duitsers uit het betreffende gebied. De exacte getallen van de verplaatsingen van bevolkingsgroepen over de Duits-Poolse en Pools-Russische grenzen zijn moeilijk te bepalen, maar het waren vooral miljoenen Duitsers, die met geweld uit hun voormalige Ostgebiete werden verdreven. Churchill en zijn minister van Buitenlandse Zaken Anthony Eden waren hier fel tegen, want zij voorzagen, dat het onttrekken van de oostelijke graangebieden aan Duitsland, in dat land binnen de kortste keren tot hongersnood zou leiden. De kwestie bleef echter liggen tot na de Engelse verkiezingen van 25 juli, die Churchill nog tijdens de Conferentie van Potsdam van het toneel deden verdwijnen, en zijn opvolgers waren niet tegen Stalin opgewassen. De Russen gingen ondertussen gewoon door met het verdrijven van de Duitse bevolking tot over de Oder en de oostelijke Neisse, en plaatsten de Engelsen en de Amerikanen aldus steeds meer voor een voldongen feit. Hoewel Churchill een (zeer) belangrijke rol in de Tweede Wereldoorlog heeft gespeeld, heeft hij veel vijanden in zijn eigen land gemaakt. Onder andere zijn kritiek op de onafhankelijkheid voor Brits Indië - hij noemde Mahatma Gandhi een "opruiend advocaatje verkleed als fakir"- en op sociaal vooruitstrevende ideeën zoals openbare gezondheidszorg en beter onderwijs voor het volk, veroorzaakte veel onvrede, met name onder de veteranen uit de Tweede Wereldoorlog. In de verkiezingen die gehouden werden toen de oorlog was afgelopen, werden Churchill en zijn Conservatieve Partij met een groot verschil aan stemmen verslagen door Clement Attlee en diens Labour Party. Ondanks het feit dat de verkiezingsnederlaag van Churchill onverwacht was, is de reactie van het Britse volk menselijk te noemen. Churchill was een grote oorlogsheld voor de Britten, maar zij wilden duidelijk na de zware oorlog met en schone lei herbeginnen. Daarom kozen ze een volledig nieuwe regering met een nieuwe premier aan het hoofd ervan. Opmerkelijk was Churchill's reactie op zijn verlies: "that's democracy" sprak hij, daarmee aanduidend hoe de wisseling van de staatsmacht in een land hoort te verlopen. Zijn bitterheid bleek wel uit zijn weigering om in 1945 de zeer prestigieuze orde van de kousenband aan te nemen; "wanneer het Britse volk me de hiel heeft laten zien kan ik de kousenband niet aannemen". Churchill werd gedecoreerd met de "Order of Merit" en ontving talloze buitenlandse ordes, waaronder het grootkruis in de Orde van de Nederlandse Leeuw. De tweede termijn right|80px|thumb|Nobelprijs voor de Literatuur Nadat de Labour Party in 1951 verslagen was, werd Churchill opnieuw premier. In 1953 werd hij ridder in de Orde van de Kousenband (en werd daarna Sir Winston genoemd), ook kreeg hij de Nobelprijs voor de Literatuur voor zijn vele boeken over de Engelse en de wereldgeschiedenis. Een beroerte in juni 1953 had als gevolg dat hij aan zijn linkerkant tijdelijk verlamd raakte. De bevolking kreeg niet te horen dat de gezondheid van de premier erg slecht was. In 1955 legde Churchill zijn ministerschap om gezondheidsredenen neer. Hij bleef nog wel hoofd van de Universiteit van Bristol. In 1956 kreeg hij van de stad Aken de Karelsprijs, voor zijn ideeën over een Verenigde Staten van Europa. In 1959 erfde hij de titel Father of the House, hij was het langstzittende parlementslid sinds 1924, hij zou dit blijven tot zijn afscheid van het Lagerhuis in 1964. Hierna ging de titel naar Richard Austen Butler. Familie Op 2 september 1908 trouwde Winston Churchill met Clementine Hozier (1885-1977), een beeldschone jongedame van zeer goede familie. Zij had echter geen fortuin of erfenis te verwachten. Ze kregen vijf kinderen: * Sarah Millicent Hermione Churchill * Randolph Frederick Edward Churchill * Marigold Frances Churchill (overleed als kind) * Diana Churchill * Mary Churchill Onder andere door Churchill's "grand living" en door enorme verbouwingen aan hun Kentse buitenverblijf Chartwell Farm, kende het gezin Churchill chronisch geldtekort. Churchill lenigde dit doordat hij op semi-industrieel tempo artikels en boeken schreef, die in de VS en het VK tegen mooie vergoedingen per kopij werden gepubliceerd. Clementines moeder was Lady (Henrietta) Blanche Ogilvy (1852-1925), de tweede vrouw van sir Henry Montague Hozier. De identiteit van haar vader is niet helemaal zeker, haar moeder had (zo wil het verhaal) nogal losse opvattingen over seksualiteit, en zou daarom later ook gescheiden zijn. Ze heeft altijd volgehouden dat Capt. William George "Bay" Middleton Clementines vader zou zijn, maar volgens de biografe van Churchill zou de zwager van Clementines moeder (Algernon Bertram Freeman-Mitford) de vader van Clementine zijn. Churchills zoon en kleinzoon zijn beiden in zijn voetsporen gevolgd en werden lid van het parlement. Zijn jongste dochter, Lady Mary Soames, ontving ook de Orde van de Kousenband en daarmee werd een uniek moment geschapen in de geschiedenis van deze Orde: nog nooit eerder kregen een niet-Koninklijke vader en diens niet-Koninklijke zoon/dochter allebei deze Orde. De laatste dagen Op 15 januari 1965 kreeg Churchill een tweede beroerte en als gevolg daarvan was hij doodziek. Negen dagen later stierf hij op 24 januari 1965. Hij werd drie dagen opgebaard in de Westminster Hall. Churchill kreeg een staatsbegrafenis. De rouwdienst werd gehouden in de St Paul's Cathedral. Het was Churchills wens dat als Charles de Gaulle hem zou overleven de rouwstoet door Waterloo Station heen zou gaan. Toen zijn kist langzaam de Theems afvoer bogen de kranen en groetten hem op die manier voor de laatste keer. Churchill werd begraven in het familiegraf op Saint Martin's Churchyard, Bladon, vlakbij Woodstock, Oxfordshire, Engeland. Bekende uitspraken *"Ik begrijp die ophef over het gebruik van gas niet. Ik ben een groot voorstander van het gebruik van gifgas tegen onbeschaafde stammen." *"Alle belangrijke zaken zijn eenvoudig en veel kunnen worden uitgedrukt in een enkel woord: vrijheid, rechtvaardigheid, eer, plicht, genade, hoop." *"Men zal mij nooit horen beweren dat de Amerikaanse indianen en de zwarten in Australië een groot onrecht is aangedaan. Hen is absoluut geen onrecht aangedaan doordat een sterker ras, een hoogwaardiger ras, een intelligenter ras zoals u wilt, is gekomen om hun plaats in te nemen." (1937) *"Je hebt moed nodig om op te staan en te spreken; je hebt ook moed nodig om te zitten en luisteren." *"Zou ik een Italiaan zijn geweest, dan stond ik van het begin tot aan het einde geheel aan uw zijde in uw strijd tegen de bestiale lusten en passies van het leninisme." (brief aan Mussolini, 1927) *"Het beste argument tegen democratie is een conversatie van vijf minuten met een gemiddelde stemgerechtigde" *"Een hond in zijn hok heeft nog geen recht op dat hok, ook al ligt hij er al heel lang in. Dat recht hebben ze niet." (over de Palestijnen, 1937) *"Ik heb mijn woorden vaak moeten innemen terugnemen en heb dat in het algemeen als een voedzaam dieet ervaren." *Onterecht wordt wel eens gedacht dat de volgende quote van Churchill afkomstig is: "Als een man geen socialist is tegen de tijd dat hij 20 is, heeft hij geen hart. Als hij nog steeds socialist is tegen de tijd dat hij 40 is, heeft hij geen hersens" Dit is echter zeer onwaarschijnlijk omdat Churchill helemaal niet altijd links is geweest voor zijn twintigste en ook helemaal niet altijd rechts daarna. *"De inherente ondeugd van kapitalisme is de ongelijke verdeling van zegeningen, de inherente deugd van socialisme is de gelijke verdeling van ellende" *Nancy Astor: "Als ik uw vrouw was dan zou ik gif in uw koffie doen." Churchill, "Nancy, als ik uw man was dan zou ik het opdrinken." *Bessie Braddock: "Sir, u bent dronken." Churchill: "En u bent een lelijke mevrouw, maar morgenochtend ben ik weer nuchter en u nog steeds lelijk." *"Democratie is de ergste manier van regeren, op alle andere manieren die al geprobeerd zijn na dan." *"Ik zal duidelijk zijn: ik ben een zionist." (aan de Amerikaanse pers, 1954) Trivia * Op theevisite bij koningin Wilhelmina: Het echtpaar Churchill wordt om 4 uur ’s middags bij koningin Wilhelmina verwacht. Winston Churchill, 72 jaar dan, laat zich pas om kwart voor 4 wekken uit zijn middagdutje door de latere hofmaarschalk Rob van Zinnicq Bergman die erover zal schrijven in zijn autobiografie In dienst van drie vorstinnen. Terwijl Churchill het wereldrecord aankleden verpulvert, vraagt hij Van Zinnicq Bergman een whisky – een slappe – in te schenken. Binnen 5 minuten is Churchill aangekleed en geniet hij van zijn aperitief. Om precies 4 uur zit het echtpaar Churchill bij Wilhelmina. De vorstin vraagt aan de Churchills welke thee ze willen. 'Nee, dank u mevrouw, ik heb juist al wat gedronken,’ antwoordt Winston Churchill. * Op het eind van zijn leven werd Winston Churchill door een journalist gevraagd hoe hij dat toch allemaal klaargespeeld had: boeken schrijven, een aantal keren minister-president geweest, een aantal andere ministersposten, journalist in zijn jeugd, schilderijen maken, enzovoort, enzovoort. Hoe kon hij dat allemaal in één leven proppen? Hij had daar een heel duidelijk antwoord op. Hij nam de sigaar uit zijn mond en zei: “No sports.” * Churchills aankomst in Nederland was op 8 mei 1946, precies een jaar nadat Engelse en Canadese soldaten West-Nederland bevrijd hadden. Langs de route stonden honderdduizenden belangstellenden. Op de Dam werd hij toegejuicht door 30.000 Amsterdammers. Tijdens zijn verblijf van een week in Amsterdam bezocht Churchill ook Leiden en Den Haag. Voor de Staten Generaal hield hij toen een pleidooi voor een verenigd Europa. * Churchill leed zijn hele leven aan lange perioden van depressies die hij zijn "Black Dogs" noemde. Veel leden van zijn familie leden hier aan. Kay Redfield Jamison concludeert in een standaardboek over de bipolaire stemmingsstoornis, dat Churchill een cyclothyme stoornis had. De depressies werden afgewisseld door perioden met veel werklust, opgetogen stemming, verhoogde prikkelbaarheid, onstuimig gedrag, en, van tijd tot tijd, gebrekkig oordeelsvermogen.Kay Redfield Jamison; "Manic Depressive Illness, Creativity and Leadership", in "Manic Depresssive Ilness", Frederick K. Goodwin en Kay Redfield Jamison, Oxford University Press, 1990, bladzijde 359. * Churchill rookte per jaar ongeveer 4000 dubbele corona's. Bij zijn dood had hij ongeveer 250000 dubbele corona's gerookt. Categorie:Personen